A Christmas Special
by nowherenew
Summary: Christmas is all around us, and Near decides he wants to be friends with Mello and Matt. He doesn't want to tell them about this, but at Christmas you tell the truth.


**A Christmas special, brought to you by Christie and nevershoutnever!'s new EP (The Summer EP) and the AMAZING single "30 Days." Hot damn, Christofer Drew is my hero. I would marry that man. No joke.**

**ANYWAY. Some cute, K rated (for once) MNM for you here. It might not even be considered romance. Ew.**

**& & &**

Christmas was always a time of chaos in Wammy's Institute for Gifted Orphans. What would one expect, with a bunch of little monsters running around? Christmas was the only holiday that Mr. Roger Ruvie permitted in the orphanage because it wasn't about the religious aspects of Jesus' birth—it was about presents, and everybody knew. Also, there was not one Jew in Wammy's.

All children residing in the esteemed school were perfect little angels during the holiday season. Roger and "Santa" were quite serious about the coal deal. When Roger said "You'd better watch out," they watched out double time. Even the two most infamous troublemakers were on their best behavior. Mello and Matt, the notorious duet or mischief-making, were—dare I say it—model students. Oh, yes. The power of Christmas.

See, there was one student who had always wanted to be friends with those two boys, but was always too scared of rejection or a nice beating. So he found ways to anonymously befriend them, even if the two objects of his platonic affection didn't know they were considering him a friend. He would leave chocolate bars for Mello and video games for Matt on their respective birthdays. The little albino freak had feelings, no matter what people said about him.

So this Christmas, he had a plan. And damn if he didn't carry it out in full.

**& & &**

"Let's watch a movie!"

"You're retarded."

"No, you're going to GET retarded if you play Zelda all day!"

"Zelda's cooler than you'll ever be."

"Not true."

"You're a Madonna doppelganger. Zelda's cooler than Madonna, so Zelda's cooler than you."

"Bullshit."

"Better watch out, better not curse."

"Fuck you."

"When you get coal, I'll laugh."

"Santa doesn't exist, dummy!"

"Yeah, but Roger exists, and the psycho THINKS he's Santa."

"....Point taken."

Pausing, the redhead asked, "What movie did you want to watch?"

Cerulean eyes lit up energetically and the fair-haired boy bounced on his bed slightly. "Love Actually!"

Rolling his eyes, the younger boy snapped his game shut. "Fine. You realize that's a girl movie, right?"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Yep, it is."

"It is _not_."

"I can go on for hours." Matt looked at the boy on the bed next to his pointedly.

Mello growled in exasperation, burying his face in his pillow. "Just stop. You're a terrible friend, you know that?"

"But I'm your only friend. What do you have to compare with?"

"Just shut up, you dirty ginger freak. We're watching this movie whether you like it or not."

"I don't have a problem with it, you kn—"

Holding up a finger, the blond boy who identified by the alias Mello closed his eyes. He took on a look of deep concentration, then whispered, "Do you hear that? It's so gorgeous...."

"Are you insane? There's no noise."

"It's called silence." Mello exhaled with a heaving sigh, opening his laptop and moving over to lie on his stomach next to Matt, mimicking the redhead's positioning. Opening the downloaded movie file, he propped his chin up with a soft palm. His friend looked at him for a brief moment before returning his attention to the screen.

"Mell—"

"Would you BE QUIET?!"

"Sorry."

**& & &**

Near knew Santa was an imaginary character. It was simply unreasonable to think that a man existed who could deliver presents to every household in the world that celebrated Christmas. His rotund form alone would prevent him from entering houses in his supposed method, seeing as chimneys were generally not meant for transporting gift-giving old men. Mr. Claus would logically have to distribute toys to six houses every second, and that was just an approximation. Santa was the creation of parents to scare children into behaving properly for a reward of material goods. Despite Near's knowledge that Santa didn't really exist, it was fair for children to believe in such a falsification for a certain portion of life. He was better than Santa. He wasn't going to give toys, he was going to give friendship. Even if Santa did exist, Near doubted he'd be able to give something so beautiful.

Looking at the card he'd made, Near decided he hated crayons. The card he'd put so much effort into looked like the product of a kindergarten arts and crafts class. After glaring vehemently at the card for a little while, he picked it up and added some shading. It still wasn't anything like he'd pictured, but it was better than before. Ah, well. He treaded slowly down the hall towards Mello and Matt's room, his wide grey eyes glancing back and forth from the floor to his card.

**& & &**

Matt, engrossed in the movie, was interrupted from his trance by a series of small taps. He blinked, raising his head to look around the room. He paused the film on the laptop and asked, "Did you hear that, Mel?"

"No. Play the movie." The blond knew this was coming. His best friend had the attention span of a squirrel. It was amazing that they weren't disrupted long before the last scene.

"Wait, just listen," the gamer replied. Sure enough, a few more soft noises were heard. "Is that the door?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Matt looked at his friend incredulously. "Well, can we answer it?"

"Whatever."

Heaving a sigh, the ginger stood and walked to the door. His eyes widened as he saw a white figure. "Near?"

A frail body stiffened, and doe eyes widened at the sound of his name. He was frozen for a few moments, but then shakily offered his card. "I.... I would like to propose a fr-friendship between Mello, Matt and myself.... I-I don't see why hostility is so frequent in our lives.... and I would like to have friends..."

Mello raised an eyebrow, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked the small boy up and down for a brief minute—although to the boy under inspection, it seemed like forever—before shrugging. "What the hell. Want to watch a movie?"

And right then, Near felt that his life somehow got better. It most likely did not even occur to him that this particular moment was the most important one in his whole life. He would probably never know that his life would have been so much different had he not taken initiative that Christmas. He would not know that these two boys changed the course of his life forever, but he would know that they were the best thing in his life.

Life just gets better at Christmas.

**& & &**

**This was a little rushed, and I didn't really convey in full what I wanted to, but whatever. I just wanted to give you all a little drabble for Christmas.**

**Review, please. Love you all! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah/Chanukah, and happy Kwanzaa! Have a wonderful holiday season, and I hope everyone's going to have a gorgeous new year!**

**Request stuff, please. I don't know what to work on. A poll will be posted on what I should work on next, so PLEASE vote, otherwise I'll never get around to anything! D8 I fail at doing things on time. **


End file.
